Just friends
by anotherndmfantasy
Summary: Ally finds herself in an interview. She describes all the means to her song "You don't see me", and gives more away then she intended to. Austin gives a misconception in his, and jeopardizes his friendship with Ally.Now, one tries to build bridges, while the other tries to burn. Will they be able to meet in the middle?
1. Ally's interview

"At first, You don't see me was for my dad. He can be so demanding, and he really doesn't give me enough credit. And, I know that he was only trying to protect me by hinting that I wouldn't make it in the music business, but can't he see? Can't he see that was the one thing that I truly loved with all my heart, the only thing that I feel comfortable being myself in? Music is my life, my soul; without music, life wouldn't be the same. Ally Dawson wouldn't be the same without it. Yes, I did refer to myself in third person. I mean, we all do it, so why not just...ok, ok! I'm moving on.

Then, you don't see me morphed into something different, and it suddenly fit someone else. That would be Austin. Yes, Austin was my partner. You see, he stole my song. I mean, the nerve of him, right? And then, when I tried to gain credit for it, he told me I was being selfish. Yeah, selfish! For wanting credit, that should have been given anyways, for my own song! He didn't see me, not the real me. He just saw a demanding girl, he didn't see how much I loved music. It felt like a limb was torn off when I found out he took my song, and didn't give me credit. Not because I'm an attention hog or anything, it's just... I wanted to show my dad that I could write a hit song. And with Austin's help, I can.

Then, you don't see me fit into a situation that was unlike anything before. Dallas, the boy who made me stutter, and choke on my words. I went up to his work, I took time out of my day to just be around him, I- hey, I am not a stalker! Um, anyways, needless to say, he didn't notice me. Not one bit until I accidentally hired him, and then Tricia fired him with a marching band and balloons. And a choir. And Streamers. Anyhow, That's another example.

And now, its fitting once again into something else, for Austin. No, I'm not repeating a scenario, I'm just redefining it. This time, its different. I had really strong feelings for Austin. And not the crazy, stalker feelings like I had for Dallas. I was comfortable with Austin, We did what we loved together. And that is such a great feeling. And maybe that's why I ended up falling for him, because I found myself being myself around him. I trusted him so much I ended up letting him open my book, which is a huge deal! And now that he's a big super star, I wonder if it was worth getting close to him. I mean, I got close to him and ended up just being cut off from his partnership by his manager before leaving. It reminds me of when we were younger, he had a manager like that for a little bit that fired everyone. Only, it was different, because Austin fired her to have our team back. But now, there's too much to lose. Anyways, he only saw me as a friend, and not anything more."

I smiled at the camera, knowing it was a sad one. "I do miss it at times. But...that's not where the interview was supposed to go, right?" I looked at the camera men, who was filming me for some background story on Austin. But I was supposed to talk about myself, and what music meant to me. I was supposed to talk about how music was a part of me, so I gave You don't see me as an example of how diverse music can be. I never knew that I would spill my guts out on TV.

"is that all you needed?" I finally asked, when everyone was quiet.

"Just a few more questions, and then you're free to go Ally." I sighed and nodded.  
What more could I do that I haven't already done?


	2. Austin's interview

"We are now here with Austin Moon everyone! Many of you have been anxiously awaiting this interview, and we are proud to say that we finally have him!" The live audience burst with cheers. I smiled and waved, still unused to this big of a crowd. You would think that after a year of performing with his new team, he would get used to it.

"Austin, I must say you look magnificent today! Tell me, how has this whole ride been for you?" The reporters bright blue eyes looked at me like I was prey and she was a predator. She threw over one long leg over the other, and tossed her blonde hair back. A typical LA reporter.

"It's been great! A huge step up, and its all thanks to my fans who tuned into me way back when I was just a web show. I owe a lot of people for old manger Trish, my best friend, and my old producer Dez, and of course my old partner and song writer ally Dawson."

A spark flew into the interviewers' eye with the mention of his old team. "Austin, tell me, have you been in contact at all with your old team?"

"yeah, of course! I dragged Dez along, where he's learning from the best in the industry for production, and he does some of my videos every once and a while. Even though Trish does not manage me anymore, she does still book me at my old performance spots every once in a while. She likes when I come down, so that she can observe how a real manager is supposed to be." I stopped there, because I haven't really seen or talked to Ally ever since I was signed. My managers believed that I needed a new sound. But when I told Ally, you could tell her heart was shattered. It was her dream too.

"And Ally? Your old partner?"

"Ally...couldn't come with me. I decided that I needed a new sound, and that meant a new songwriter. It's nothing personal against her, I just had to do what was best for my career, and for my new direction."

"So, you would say that she was holding you back?" I felt my eyes go wide. A denial was on my lips, but before I could answer, the interviewer asked another question.

"So, we just talked to Ally, a few days ago. From the sound of things, it sounds like you two were really close. Tell me, what was really your relationship with her?"

I found myself torn. In one way, I did have feelings for Ally, but I couldn't let our friendship suffer. But on the other hand, there was a much easier truth.

"Ally and I were only friends. But, what did Ally say, exactly?"

The reporter smiled a soft smile, and just shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we are all out of time. Once again, thank you Austin for honoring us for having you here."

I gave a fake grin. "it was great to be here." I shook hands with her, and smiled at the camera. My mind wanders to Ally's interview, and I make a mental note to myself. That look the interviewer gave me just makes me feel panicked all over. I watch the red light turn from a bright red, to a dull maroon as it finally went out, signally that the recording session was over.


	3. The real reason

" Guess who got a job at the- Ally, you're back!" Trish yelled excitedly. She ran up to the counter, making me roll my eyes at my friend's loud display of emotion. "So, how was it?" I smile, knowing exactly what she means.

"the training program was amazing, the best 8 months of my life!" You see, Austin wasn't the only one that got to move forward, so did I. The training program and conference only accepted the best of the best writers, where I got to learn the best from the best. I got to meet with world-renown authors, and most of all I got training that will allow me to get a job anywhere I wanted to in the business. "I learned so much, and even though my songs were great before, they are amazing now." The thing that always gets me though is this: I didn't apply. You apply with your own piece, and they accept you that way. I always wanted to go, but I thought that I wasn't good enough. So now, I'm still wondering who mailed in my songs.

Trish, as if reading my mind, began to speak. "Did you ever figure out who sent in your songs, Ally?"

I shake my head. "No, but I do owe whoever it is a thank you. They really helped me out."

"So, how did your interview go?" I feel myself turn beet red. I try to talk, but nothing comes out. Trish looks over at me, concerned. "Ally, what did you do?"

I look at my friend, and sigh. "I told the truth... about how I feel."

Trish gives me a horrified expression. "But ally, He doesn't even know-"

I cut her off. "I know that he doesn't know! But they let me talk, and you know how I am when people let me talk. I just go on and on and on-" I catch myself babbling before I continue. "It just slipped out, that's all."

Trish pats me on the shoulder. "Ally, you have to tell Austin, before he sees that interview."

I look at Trish, and just shake my head. "The interviews air tonight. Too late for that."

I do have such a habit of sticking my foot into my mouth.

"Dez!" I yell out.

"Austin!" Dez runs towards me, and we embrace. I do miss my best friend, greatly. I barely get to see anyone.

"So, how did your interview go?" He asks me, with his normal chipper attitude. I make a face.

"Horrible. The interviewer just batted her eyelashes at me. I didn't really get to speak at all : either the crowd was too loud, or the interviewer was making her own assumptions about what I really meant." I use air quotes when I said "really meant." People just drive me crazy at times, they don't know me.

We begin to walk down the streets of LA, just talking.

Dez makes a face too. "Ew. I'm sorry dude. At least mine went quiet." He smiles at his tall friend. He really has grown up. Almost into a completely, different person. He actually uses his head at times.

I find myself asking a question I wasn't going to. "How's ally? Has she come back from her trip?" Dez nods. "she's singing praises to them. She seems like she's much happier than she was when-" He cuts off, shaking his head.

"Say it Dez, She's much happier than she was when I left, right?" He winces, then pats my back.

" Look, she's happy. That's all that matters. But she's still wondering who submitted her songs. After all, the only person that could actually TOUCH her song book, and not get bodily injured was you." He gave a suspicious glance. "You're not telling me something Austin Moon. Now spill."

I laugh. "Ok, OK! You caught me!"

He smiles. " I knew it! Ally murdered whoever touched her book, and buried them on the beach with your help!" He began his happy dance, while I shake my head. Hey, I said that he uses his head SOMETIMES. I didn't say that he was a different person, just that he seemed like it at times.

I shake my head. "No, I sent in Ally's songs." He stops his happy dance.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because Ally deserved it! She deserved a chance to reach for her dreams too...It's one of the reasons why I didn't ask her to come with me. If I asked her to come, she would have turned down the opportunity for me. And that's something that I would never be able to live with."

Dez looks at him. "You really love her. Sorry, but I have to run"

My jaw drops as I look over at him. He just gives me a smile, and pats me on the back. He walks past me towards the food court. I stare after him until his silloute dissapears. I sigh, and kick a pebble on the street.

Yeah. I guess I do love her.


	4. realization and misconception

I stare at my TV as it goes to commercials, a goofy grin spreading across my face. Ally, Ally loves me! Dez, sitting besides me, waves a hand across my face. "Dude!" I snap out of my trance and turn to look at my friend. Dez sighs and shakes his head.

"So, you going to go to her?"

I think and shake my head. "Our live interview together is in a few days. I'll see her then. Besides," I continued with a smile, "I have to think about what I have to say to her."

Dez just looks dumbfounded. "um, the truth isn't enough for you?" I laugh at my friends straightforwardness.

"I want to be smooth about it, you know?"

"Ah, like the smoothness you did in that interview?" Dez asks, and points to the screen. The interview is at the point where the interviewer suggests that Ally wasn't good enough. I feel the blood run out of my face, and feel horror creep into me.

"Oh, no. This is bad. This is really, really bad."

I throw my pillow at the TV. "He said what? I cannot believe that arrogant, self conceited, jerk!" I clench my jaw in anger. Trish lays her hand on my arm.

"Ally, he didn't say it, the interviewer did. Maybe you should sit back down, ill get you a coke or something." I sit down numbly as she leaves the room. I stare at his dazzling smile as I feel my heart shatter. I feel my eyes well up, and I rub my eyes angrily. I feel the coke can pressed against my palm.

"Oh, Ally." I hear Trish say with pity in her voice. The tears started pouring. "Oh, dear..." was all Trish could say before I started to speak.

"I am so dumb! I tell the whole world that I loved Austin, and I acted like a love-sick teenager. I practically worshiped him! And what does he do: he hinted to the world that I wasn't good enough. Oh, Trish, how could I be so blind."

"Ally, you know, he didn't say that you weren't good enough: the interviewer did." Trish said calmly.

I look at her, with my blood red eyes. "But he let someone else say them, Trish. He didn't defend me. That's as bad as him saying it himself."

She sighs, and flops down beside me. She wraps an arm around me, making me lean into her. I realization hits me.

"I'm going to have to face him at the group meeting."


	5. a moment before the interview

Ally

I walk slowly to the couch where they will be interviewing us all together, trying not to bite my hair. I'm, of course, the first one there. Then it will be Dez, then a tie between Austin and Trish at the last minute. If things have not changed, I mean.

As if reading my mind, Dez comes into view. "Ally! It's really good to see you. I see you haven't changed. With your belted dresses, boots, and of course hair biting." I throw my hair down, not even realizing that I was biting on it. I look at him, impressed.

"Wow, Dez! You have changed so much! What happened?" Dez just shrugs. We begin to sit on the couch, when one of the producers yell.

"Wait, we have seating arrangements for you guys!"

"Seating arrangements?" I ask, a little confused. "Is that really important?"

The producer just shakes his head and smiles. "We go by what the fans want, based on the interviews each of you had given. Ally and Austin will be in the middle, with Trish on Ally's side, and Dez by Austin. Best friends sitting together, and partners in the middle."

"I don't get it." Dez states. "But ok."

I reach for my hair, but I stop myself. I can do this, I'm a big girl. I can do this

Austin

I manage to get to the door at the same time as Trish. I smile, remembering how we were always so late to all the meetings. I open the door for her.

"At least we're not late this time." I say merrily. Trish just looks me up and down, and throws her hair back, walking through the open door. "Well, that was rude." I mutter to myself. I follow Trish into the studio just to run into Trish. I open my mouth to apologize when Trish begins to speak first.

"What were you thinking in that interview, Austin?" Ah, I should have known.

"Trish, that was out of control. I barely got to say anything!"

"and that nothingness made Ally think that she wasn't good enough! You should have done something."

"What did you want me to do, Trish?" I ask her quietly. "I have more to lose on her, if I mess up with the media, its not good."

"I thought friendships is more important to you! But if your image is, fine. But keep in mind, that will be the only thing you have left if that's all you worry about." Trish walks down the hallway, and into the studio doors. I sigh, glad that she did stalk off. I didn't know how do reply to that, because she was right. I should have said something.

I follow Trish into the studio, and see that there is one spot left: right between Ally and Dez. I smile, hoping that I could change her mind. I find myself grinning, because she hasn't changed one bit. Suddenly, I feel something that I normally never feel, nervous. I stride across the room, and take my spot. I feel Ally tense up beside me, and I feel my smile become more forced. I had hurt her, badly. I just hope that I can reverse it.


	6. The group interview

Ally

"All right, we are live in five, four, three, two..." The red light turns on, and the interviewer begins to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome! Today, we have some very special guests: Austin Moon and the group that began his journey. Austin, why don't you go around and introduce them for all of us."

Austin gives a dazzling smile, like normal. "It would be a pleasure! Ok, I'll go in order on who joined the team. First was Dez." He smiles at his best friend, who gives a grin back. I can't help but smile at the two, they obviously haven't lost their connection. "Dez is my best friend. He always has been, and therefore he was always with me. He even gave me his pants one summer, leaving him pantless for a whole summer. Anyways, I always wanted to sing, and Dez was always filming someone eating dinner, or dancing horribly. I'm sure that his family was relieved when he started recording me instead for my videos." I chuckle a bit at the thought of Dez videotaping his sister talking about her crush, or something like that. Now listening, I realize everyone else got a kick out of the image too. Hey, this isn't going as bad as I thought it would.

"Then, next is Ally, who is sitting beside me." I smile a small smile, once again fighting the urge to reach for my hair. Trish is always trying to break that habit of mine, I wish that I did before this. " I met Ally when I was breaking all of her rules in the music store her dad owns, and she runs. I believe that I was banging on the drums, with corn dogs, and then entered her private studio." I shake my head at the memory, smiling. It was a really bad day for me, and Austin didn't make it better. But, I'm really glad that he did hear my song, and let the world hear it. Because it wouldn't have gotten out any other way. "I was in her studio, reading out of her book, which is also a big no-no. She had this most incredible song, and she sang so beautifully and so emotionally that I knew it had to be good. So, I made a comment. A suggestion: speed it up. And she yelled at me, and kicked me out." The crowd busted into laughter. Austin grins, and catches my eye. I can't help but grin back. Our partnership was always a bit usual. "But anyway, I stole her song, and put it on the website. And I got hits, I became an overnight sensation! Because of her song. Anyway, she came over and demanded that she get credit. And at first, I didn't want to. But in the end, after I try to force her to overcome her stage fright and humiliate her, I gave credit. It's a miracle that she did become my partner!"

When the crowd died down, he looked at Trish. " Trish was the last on our team. She had a list a mile long of all the jobs that she had worked, never keeping one. But she did keep one: being my manager. But let me tell you something about Trish, she is almost the exact opposite of Ally, her best friend. Always late, never keeping a job, insensitive, and not sensitive at all when it came to those who talked about her. She loves a big show, and loves being in the center of it. But, it was what made Trish and I connect. We are the same, wanting to be in the middle of things. I knew that I could always go to her if I wanted to know the truth." A look passes between Trish and Austin. I look between them, trying to figure it out. But their faces are blank now, and the moment is gone.

The interviewer smiles. I note that it's the same one that interviewed us all: The blonde one with the big blue eyes. "That's very touching. The song that made you popular was double take, isn't that correct?"

Austin nods. "Ally and Austin, I guess that this is for both of you. But lets start with Ally." I straighten up, and swallow hard. I hate this. "What was your song really about when you wrote it? What does it mean to you?"

"Oh! That's easy!" The crowd chuckles. I feel my face heating up. I continue on with my thoughts, trying not to say something too stupid. Or revealing. "I was tired of feeling average, and I was so determined to stand out. I was determined to make people do a double take, because of me. Because of my song, and what I had to say. I want to make people think differently on life itself because of me." I breathe a sigh of relief that I went through my answer without any difficulty. The blonde interviewer smiles. You know, I don't know her name. I don't think any of us do.

"And now you, Austin." She says with a nod.

Austin smiles, and looks directly towards me. I give him a questioning look. "It's the same answer, only she said it much better than I ever could." He said it with so much emotion that it made me look up. In Austin's eyes is a look that I have never seen before. whatever that look is, it gave me butterflies. We stare into eachother's eyes as the crowd Awes. The interviewer clears her throat. I force my look away from Austin to the interviewer. I can see Austin's eyes lingering for a few seconds longer, then turning his gaze away.

Austin

"Ally, I heard that you were able to go to a conference, learning from the best of the best in writing. Tell me, what made you enter your music, when you were told that you didn't have the right sound even for your own partner." I tense up, and so does she. No, I can't make the same mistake again. I get ready to speak, but Ally beats me to the punch.

"Actually, I didn't enter my music in, someone else did it for me. All I know that it was a fan. But I'm really glad that they did. It was the best experience that I ever had." The interviewer gets a glint in her eye, the same one that put me in this mess to begin with.

"Isn't it really weird, that not only your work was submitted because of someone else, but it was so close to after Austin signed with one of the biggest sponsors for the event? Not to mention that it is such a prestigious offer, almost no one is accepted on their first try, and for one so young."

My jaw drops. No. Ally got there on her own. I glance over at Ally, who looks torn. " Ally-"

She cuts me off. "Please tell me that you have nothing to do with this, Austin." I froze. I'm not a good liar, and if I told her no it would be a lie. She searches my eyes, then looks away. She sighs, and just smiles. " I should have known." She says as she takes off her mike and takes off down the aisle of the studio.

"No, Ally! Please, wait!" I jerk off my mic. I trip over my mic cord as I run down off down the stage, never slowing down until I hit those studio doors.


	7. confessions

Ally

"Ally, please stop!" Austin catches my wrist, forcing me to stop. And I was so close on getting out of here.

"Did you ever have faith in me? Or did you think that I wouldn't get anywhere without you from the beginning?" I talk to him with my back towards him. I can't make myself look at him in they eye. I just might shatter if I did that.

"Ally, we needed each other. What's a voice with no words? And what's words, without a voice? Ally, it's not what you think that it is. I can promise you that my company has nothing to do with your acceptance." Austin steps closer, putting a hand on my waist.

"But you did, didn't you?" I feel my voice shake. I will not cry. No, not over something that I have already cried so much over already. I feel myself being turned around, but I refuse to look at him. I can't.

"Ally..." His voice was strained. Like he is trying not to cry, too. I find myself looking into his eyes, just in time to see his head dip towards mine. Before I even have the chance to think about it, his lips are on mine.

Austin

She is tense when bring her towards me, one hand on her waist and the other gently cupping her neck as I kiss her. I feel her relax a bit, her hands on my chest as if she doesn't know what she wants to do. Finally, I feel her kiss me back, and it's the thing that I have been wanting for such a long time. I put more pressure on, hold her against me closer, my heart hammering in my chest. I finally am able to pull away from her lips. Opening my eyes, I w 9atch her eyes slowly open. In their depths is confusion, and a bit of hurt slowly creeps back into it. She steps away from my grasp, and slaps me hard across the face.

My hand flew to my cheek in surprise as she turns away from me. She shakes her head, and I can see her shoulders shaking. I step towards her.

"Don't. Just don't. I never thought that you, of all people, would try to use someone's weakness in your favor."

I stop cold. She thinks I kissed her to avoid the truth. Make her forget about the truth. But, isn't that what I did? I shake my head, so angry with myself. But, she doesn't know the truth, or any of the truths. Not really.

"No. Ally, please listen. I didn't kiss you to-"

She cuts me off. "I'm going to count to three. And when I turn around, you'll be gone. Back to your world." My heart drops. I hesitate.

"one."

"Ally..."

"two"

"I'm not going to give up Ally. I may for now, but I will never give up. Because I love you." I turn and walk away, back to the studio.

Ally

"Three."

I don't bother to turn around, because I already know that he's gone. I feel the tears that I have been holding fall.


	8. Austin's scheme

Austin

I keep walking right past the studio and into the adjoining parking lot. I unlock my brand new red Corvette, thanks to the company I work for, and drive. It's nice, sunny. We haven't had a day like this in a while. Not to mention the last place that I want to be is back in that room, without Ally. I know that she won't go back in, not in her state. I wince, knowing that I shouldn't have left her. Not like that.

My phone rings, and without thought I pick it up.

"hello?"

"Well, you don't sound cheery. I see that it's not just Ally that's upset." I recognize my best friend's voice quickly.

"Dez, did you talk to her? How was she?"

"Angry, hurt, a combination of both." his voice was thoughtful, and very wary. I realized that he is walking on egg shells, actually being sensitive. Wow.

"I need to set this right, I just don't know how to get her to listen. That's all I want, for her to know the truth."

"Please, that's not all you want. Don't lie to yourself like that." I sigh, knowing that I can't hide anything from Dez.

"Look, it's a start." I say tiredly. It's a start where I don't know how to start on. Isn't that pathetic?

"Go to Trish. Let her speak to Ally. Or, write a note, give it to Trish, and Trish can make Ally read it."

Suddenly, I'm struck with an idea. "That's not bad, Dez. But I may have a better idea. When we released "Double Take", Trish saw the video first and showed it to Ally. I need to do a web show, telling everyone the truth. There's no way that Ally can ignore that."

"Ah, going old school. Sweet, I'm in." I can hear the smile in his voice, and knew that this was his best shot. Facing Trish isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world, though.

"Thanks, Dez."

"Anytime Austin." I wait until he hangs up before I put my phone in the door. Please let this work.

Trish

I wait in line at the restaurant for Ally and I. Ally is back at the store, working. It's insane, everyone had seen her run out on the interview, and yet her dad still made her run the store. It's unbelievable! I cross my arms and huff, thinking what I would say to him if he wasn't her dad. Suddenly I get a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a blonde hair guy clad with sun glasses. He towards over me, probably close to 6 feet. Then again, I'm not the tallest person around. Even at 18 I never lost my short stature.

I raise an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The man clears his throat. "Trish, it's me. Austin." He says softly. I raise both eyebrows at that.

"Well, well. Really brave on coming up to me, aren't you."

He snorts. "Please, like you could do damage against me."

I begin to see red. " Wanna bet? You destroyed my best friend, wouldn't be hard to do."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry about that, but I'm going to make it up to her, if you can help me."

I look at him in doubt. "Go on."

He clears his throat again. " I'm launching a web show, around 5 pm tomorrow. Please make sure that she sees it. I'm going to say everything that she needs to know, in front of everyone. That might be the only was she'll listen."

I think on it. "What exactly does she need to know?" My gossiping turns on full blast.

Austin just smiles. "You'll find out if you see the web show. Please Trish, I beg you.

I meet his eyes, or try to anyway. I realized then that he was just as torn up as Ally. I sigh.

"Ok, I'll make sure she sees it. Scouts honor."


	9. The webcast

Ally

"Look, Trish. I know you're trying to help me, but I'm fine." I said for the fourth time, as Trish logged on to see Austin's weekly web cast. She huffs.

"Will you just trust me?" She asks me, obviously irritated. I sigh. I can't argue when Trish is like this.

"Fine, I'll watch Austin's show. If it's that important to you." She nods.

"It is important."

Austin

"You ready man?" Dez claps me on the back. I sigh, and try to control my shaking hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dez gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Ok, you are on in 5, 4, 3, 2..." Dez points to me, silently telling me that I'm on the air. I take a shaking breath in, not even giving a smile to the camera. This will be the only time most of my fans will ever see me serious.

"Hello. I know that everyone that watches weekly are usually here for a laugh, or a new music video. But today, I'm here to finally address some issues, issues about Ally Dawson." I pause for a moment, looking at Dez. He smiles and nods. I take another deep breath.

"The truth behind Ally Dawson is this: My record company has nothing to do with her acceptance into the most prestigious writing conferences in the United States. But, I did. I sent in multiple of Ally's songs, that have not been performed by me, into the competition." I look at the camera. "Technically Ally was right about who sent in her stuff: a fan. I am a huge fan of Ally Dawson: as a writer and a person."

"A second truth is why I did not convince my managers to sign Ally as well, as many of my fans had asked. The truth is, I was hoping that she would get accepted into the conference. I didn't give her the option of working with me, because there was a chance that she would have turned down the conference if I had. For me, and that's something that I do not deserve. At all."

"And then, the third truth. Why did I not keep in contact with Ally. I didn't want to be around when she started asking questions about the conference, and who snooped through her book to get her into it. I went by about a month later, to find that she was already gone. I didn't call her, because I needed to talk to her, face to face."

I swallow, and realize that my hands had stopped shaking. "I will be performing live at the Helen Show, with all of the songs that got me my start. That, is the place that I truly began my partnership with Ally. And hopefully, that is the place where she will agree to accept me again. Ally, I love you. Please, consider it."

Ally

I watch the screen turn to black on my computer, as Trish stares at me.

"Ally, hello? Are you ok?" I look at Trish, and smile.

"Yes, I'm really good. I'm fantastic, actually." I begin to grin. The weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. I had it all wrong! Wait, but Trish-

"You knew all along didn't you? You knew everything!" Trish flinches. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She snorts. "It wasn't my place to! It was Austin's! And now that he has, doesn't that make you feel better?"

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe that everyone else knew besides me." A silence follows, but not an uncomfortable one. Trish is obviously giving me time to think.

"Are you going to do it?" I look up. Well. That didn't last long. I smile.

"I'll think on it."


	10. Just believe

Austin

I open the concert at the Helen show in five minutes, and I still haven't seen Ally. I pace back and forth in my dressing room, which is really similar to the one I had when I performed with Big Money. Chocolate fountain, plush couches, a picture of Ally framed. Only this time, Dez was snacking and drinking out of the chocolate fountain.

"You have to calm down. She'll be here." Dez said with confidence as he ate another chocolate covered marshmallow. "How could she not come after seeing the web show?" I sigh.

"What if Trish forgot? What if she never saw it Dez?" He just shakes his head.

"Trish didn't forget. And she will be here." I smile at my best friend. At that moment, the stage manager pops his head in.

"Austin, you're on in 2 minutes." I nod, understanding that I have to go backstage now. Dez smiles.

"Break a leg."

Ally

"So, why are we waiting until the last song for Austin to see us?" I ask Trish again, frustrated. Trish grins and wags her finger.

"Ally, it just builds suspense!" Her grin tells me otherwise

"Trish, you have lied to me for a whole year. The least you can do is tell me your plan now." Her smile droops.

"ok. Austin's last song is "break down the walls." You know the harmony to that, right?"

I give her a weird look. "Yes, I do. I did write them, you know." She smiles.

"When he does the song, you're going to take the place of his normal background singer. I already have that situated, by the way. Any who, he's one of the few people that know your voice, he will recognize it immediately."

My eyes go wide, as I stare at her in terror. "But Trish, I can't do it! I can't sing in front of a whole crowd of people like that!"

Trish smiles. "But you can. And, you will. You have to trust yourself Ally. I know it's in you. You just have to believe."

I feel myself shake at the thought of singing in front of those people. I take deep breaths, and grab my hair. Without even caring, I begin to bite on it.


	11. Break down the walls

Austin 

I keep scanning the crowd, hoping to see Ally as I go through all our songs. I told my security to put her right up front if they saw her. My heart sinks with disappointment, I guess this is the end of the line.

Ally

"Ally, come on! You talked in front of people for the interview, didn't you?" Trish yells, irritated.

"I gave plenty of speeches before, Trish! But never with this many people, and never singing! It's different." I quickly lower my voice, realizing that I was borderline shouting. Trish throws up her arms and rolls her eyes.

"You can do this." I peek behind the red curtain that covers the back stage from the stage and glance at the people. I begin to hyperventilate, before I force myself to calm down. I glance at Austin, the whole reason I came in the first place. He looks... worn down. I frown before noticing the glint in his eyes was gone, he's just going through the motions. I shake my head, Trish was right. I have to do this.

"ok, my last song is "Break Down the Walls". It was the first song that Ally and I co-wrote, together." He smiles at the audience as the familiar music begins to play. The background singer has already stepped back, pushing me to the mic. I take it, looking at no one but Austin, who's singing to the crowd.

"Stop hiding out in the shadows, scared to show the world you exist.

Don't lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this."

I breath in, knowing the next verse is the harmony. I close my eyes. And sing.

"Yeah, if you never take a shot you're never gonna win. So turn it all around." I open my eyes, to see Austin looking at me with a stunned expression. He slowly grins. He runs over and overs his hand out to me. I take it.

"And break down the walls, whoa! Come on and give it everything you can." He pulls me across the stage with him, looking back at me with the gleam back in his eyes.

"Take a chance, make a stand. And break, break, break down the walls whoa." I make sure to look at no one but him.

I begin to smile, realizing how much I missed actually performing. " Break down the walls, whoa...break down the walls whoa. Come on and take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls." He grabs my hand, facing me. I grin at him.

"Break down the wall."

He takes the mic out of my hand, and hugs me. I laugh, and hug him like I never want to let him go. He leans back, and kisses me. My arms are wrapped around his neck, his around my waist. He steps back, and breaks the kiss.

"You came." I laugh.

"I came." He grins, rolling his eyes at me.

"So, will you be my partner again?"

I smile, hearing the shouts from the crowd. I nod. He leans down and kisses me again.

I pull back, breaking it. He gives me a confused look.

"So, does this mean that we are more than just friends?" He smiles.

"Yes. Way more than that." He replies.

"Oh?" I ask, teasing him.

He grins. "I'm never letting you go again. So, you're stuck with me.

The crowd laughs. I lean up and kiss him, drawing "Awes" from the crowd.

We pull away. I look up at him. "I can live with that. Because I'm not letting you go either."

(Author's note: To be completely honest, I had no idea that so many people would like this story. I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing, reading, and clicking that favorite button. Each and everyone one of you guys are incredible.)


End file.
